


undid

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Crack turned Angst, F/M, Leader makes a cute chick, Leader!abuse, M/M, Nagase's Dirty Mouth, Other, Ridiculousness, Sexualities get questioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leader wakes up one morning as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undid

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write something like this (and I feel shame). It was supposed to be a stupid little cracky drabble to get me back in a writing groove, but somehow it went... beyond that. 8D; I mean, it's still a basically stupid cracky little thing, but... yeah. So just take it with a grain of salt. XD;

Joshima woke up that morning feeling no different than any other morning. He uncurled himself from his pillow, wiped the sleep out of his eyes, and drug his half-asleep rear-end out of bed and into the bathroom. He started the shower before he even attempted to slide out of his boxers and t-shirt, hand sluggishly thumping the faucet until the water came pouring out. He then proceeded to slide his boxers off, kicking them off the end of his foot once they reached the floor.

It wasn't until he had his shirt half-raised up his chest that he noticed something was amiss.

Sure, his eyes were still a little bleary, and sure, even he could admit that maybe he was small enough that he just missed it on his first glance, but when even a second glance confirmed it, a lightning bolt of electricity ran up the back of his spine, eyes bulging.

WHERE WAS HIS DICK?

He abandoned the shirt, hands between his legs and feeling around for the little mound that represented the entirety of his manhood, yet there was nothing. Nothing at all. He spread his legs further, eyes searching fruitlessly, as if it would suddenly sprout between his legs with a "sorry, took a little vacation there!".

His dick was gone.

GONE.

His eyes welled up with tears. "I take back all the complaining! I don't care how small it was, I just want it back!" His shoulders slumped in utter dejection, hands still awkwardly clutching the much more feminine part that had taken the place of his dignity.

Somehow, the impossible science of what had happened was nowhere near the simple fact that he no longer had a dick. In fact, it took a good five minutes for his head to wrap around the fact that if he no longer _had_ a dick, then did that mean he was a girl now?

He looked back down in bemusement at his new vagina, blinking back the tears.

A pause.

Then he was pulling at his shirt, yanking it up and over his head and letting it fall down to the floor.

There was barely any change. They were two of the smallest breasts he'd ever seen in his life. Two slightly larger lumps on his chest, but that was about it.

"GODDAMMIT." Someone somewhere was laughing at him. He kicked the bathroom drawers in front of him and yelped in pain.

xxxxxxxxxx

His pants didn't fit him quite right anymore, his hips suddenly wider than his waist, but he pulled them on anyway, grabbing a shirt from his dresser before bundling up in the biggest coat he had and waddling out the door. It was a fairly nice spring day, thus by the time he made it to the Jimusho building, he was stifling and sweating buckets through his shirt underneath.

He escaped into the TOKIO dressing room, yanking the coat off and throwing it to the floor with a huff.

He looked around. Nobody there yet. He wasn't surprised. He wiped the sweat off his head and immediately flounced down on the couch, curling up into a tiny ball and burying his face into the back cushions.

Today was gonna suck.

Nagase and Taichi showed up at the same time.

Joshima cursed again.

"BABAN, BABAN BAN BAN!" Nagase marched into the dressing room, yelling at the top of his lungs and making the secretary walking by at that exact moment drop all the papers she was carrying in surprise. Taichi shoved him aside from behind and promptly flung his bag halfway across the room, missing the table and sending its contents flying out the unzipped opening at the top.

"IT'S SO NICE OUT!" Taichi ran after the bag and tripped on a chair on the way.

"LEADER!" Nagase bounced over to the couch, plopping down beside the curled-up man. "OHHHHHHH my Leader is a good Leader. He is so very fun! I just love cuddling my Leader, it's a very...... something..." His face contorted in thought for a moment, then he gave up on the rhyme and grabbed the other man's shoulders, promptly hauling him up onto his lap, arms wrapped around him from behind as he squished his face into the back of his shoulder. "GOOD MORNING, LEADER."

And then he abruptly stopped.

And Joshima's eyes grew wide.

But not as wide as Nagase's, whose arms were now slowly uncurling themselves until his hands were cupping two rather integral places on the front of the other man's chest.

"Um... Leader?"

Joshima laughed nervously. "Yes?"

"Ok, don't get mad at me or hit me or anything, ok? But, um... it feels like you've got tits. And, um, I would know."

Taichi was still currently bouncing around the room, picking up some of the things that had flown out of his bag. "What, Leader's got tits?!"

Nagase squeezed said objects.

Joshima laughed obnoxiously. "I think I would know if I'd sprouted breasts, Nagase. Clearly, you must be mistaken." He tried to pull away.

But Nagase would have none of that. He grabbed the bottom of the other's shirt and yanked it up to his chin.

"OH MY GOD, LEADER HAS TITS."

By this point, Taichi'd rushed over as well. "WHAT. THE FUCK."

"LEADER, ARE YOU A GIRL?"

"WHY DOES LEADER HAVE TITS?"

"MAYBE THEY'RE MOOBS."

"BUT HE'S NEVER HAD MOOBS BEFORE. WE'VE SEEN HIM NAKED A MILLION TIMES."

Nagase squeezed one in fascination.

Joshima slapped his hand away. "I woke up with them okay! I don't get it any more than either of you!" He ground his teeth in frustration. "Maybe... maybe it's a weird... boob-disease..."

"YOU SAID BOOB."

Nagase's hand went between Joshima's legs before he could protest. "Oh my god, you really are a girl!"

Both his and Taichi's eyes went wide. Apparently, it was one thing to show up with slightly-developed breasts, but another thing entirely if your dick was gone.

Taichi's hands were on the clasp of his pants, yanking it open.

"Guys, guys, guys, stopitstopitstopit--!"

His pants were pulled down to his knees.

The room went silent.

"Holy _shit_."

"Holy _fuck!!_ "

"Leader's a chick!"

"He's totally got a snatch now!"

Taichi's face was practically up between his legs. He began prodding it with his finger before abruptly pushing it in.

Joshima's eyes went livid, and he smacked his hand on Taichi's head, prompting a sharp "ack".

And it was at that moment that Matsuoka decided to walk in.

Whereupon he took one look, blinked, then turned back around. "I'm not even gonna ask. I'm just gonna leave."

"Mabo, oh my god, Leader's a chick now!"

Taichi recovered from his head-whop. "He's totally got a pussy!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Matsuoka's eyes narrowed in apt disbelief.

Nagase yanked Joshima to the other side of his lap so he was facing the door, shirt still pulled up to his chin and pants now wide open.

Matsuoka staaaaaaared.

"What the _fuck_?"

By this point, Joshima'd had about enough, abruptly jerking himself out of Nagase's grip and practically stumbling to the floor. Covering himself up, he half-tripped to the other side of the couch, crumbling down behind the arm in embarrassment.

Matsuoka didn't seem able to comprehend what he'd just seen. "...why was... Leader a girl?"

"We don't know!" Taichi's eyes were still huge.

"There is some freaky weird shit going on!" Nagase was gesturing with his hands, though who knows exactly what he was trying to gesture.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, OK?" Joshima's hands were over his head, clutching at his hair.

"What are we gonna do now that Leader's a chick?!?"

"Are we gonna have to disband? What's the boss-man gonna say?"

"How the fuck did Leader turn into a girl?"

The door opened again. Tatsuya stepped inside. The room went silent.

Tatsuya's eyes narrowed in confusion, looking around.

"Some kinda congregation going on in here?"

Taichi looked at Nagase who looked at Matsuoka. Matsuoka fidgeted.

"Anii... something... _happened_..."

Tatsuya's eyes grew instantly sharp. "What the fuck is going on?"

Behind the couch, Joshima shrank even smaller, willing himself to somehow become a tiny speck of dust.

Taichi finally stood up. "Leader turned into a girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuya and Joshima didn't really get to talk about what happened. Nagase'd grabbed Joshima from behind the couch, his pants still half-falling off and shirt all ruffled, Tatsuya'd taken one look between his legs and was stunned into silence, and then there'd been a booming knock on the door from the staff reminding them that they needed to be on stand-by for 5LDK filming in 10 minutes, prompting all of them to start running around like chickens with their heads cut-off and racing out the door.

5LDK filming was... awkward, to say the least. Their poor guest probably felt it the most - what with all the random silences, the staring at Joshima like he was some kind of alien, Joshima himself stuttering and messing up every one of his directed lines. Nagase at one point completely forgot he was being filmed and was simply staring at Joshima's chest with his mouth hanging open.

It didn't take a turn for the worse until they all got back to the dressing room and Nagase loudly proclaimed that the only sure-fire way to make sure Joshima'd actually become a woman was to fuck him, whereupon he'd whipped his dick out the front of his pants in anxious anticipation.

Joshima'd promptly blanched.

Matsuoka'd slapped the side of Nagase's head.

Nagase'd instantly become very depressed.

Taichi took a seat down on the couch, more subdued than he'd been before filming, now sitting with his hands silently tapping the tops of his legs. Joshima took the seat beside him, staring down into his lap wordlessly. Tatsuya stood leaning against the wall, eyes focused on nothing.

"...did you eat something weird last night?"

Joshima cocked his head to the side. "Just some take-out soba."

Matsuoka rolled his eyes at Taichi. "What the hell does eating something have to do with your gender suddenly changing?"

Taichi waved his hands out in front of him defensively. "I don't know! I'm trying out every angle here!"

"Do you think his voice is gonna go up or something? Might be interesting to have a female voice in TOKIO!" Nagase stuck both hands out with thumbs up, but everybody just shot him unimpressed glances back.

"Do you think you should see a doctor or something?" Matsuoka again this time.

Joshima brought his knees up so he could wrap his arms around them.

"What's a doctor gonna do besides tell me "congratulations, it's a girl!" and give me a bunch of tampons?"

"Oh great, this means we're gonna have to deal with him PMS'ing all the time now!"

Joshima's hand came out to instinctively thump Taichi's chest. Taichi umph'ed.

"PMS! PMS!" Nagase was shouting and pointing now.

"Everybody shut _up!_ " Matsuoka put his hands up, the room becoming quiet again. "Look. Ok, just... stop. Everybody just calm down. Let's go over the facts."

"What facts are there to go over? Shige's a chick now." Tatsuya spoke up for the first time since they'd returned to the dressing room. All eyes in the room turned towards him, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground.

Joshima's face seemed to fall even more. He leaned forward and rested his chin on top of his knees without saying anything.

A long silence followed.

And then: "So we fuck 'im?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gussan... _Gu_ ssan--...!" He was jogging along behind him, the other's figure already making its way towards the parking lot. " _Tatsuya!_ "

" _What?!_ " The other man turned around, hands shoved in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

Joshima stopped in his tracks, breathing hard, bag slung over his shoulder. Suddenly his earlier enthusiasm seemed to get sucked into his lungs. "...can we... talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" Tatsuya shrugged his shoulders, then turned on his heels and continued towards his car.

"Tatsuya, stop!" Joshima half-jogged to catch up the rest of the way, falling into step beside the other man. "I just... I wanted to..."

Tatsuya didn't respond, glancing to his left at the cars they passed until he finally found his own, standing behind it.

"Tatsuya, why won't you even _listen_ to m-..."

"Get in."

Joshima's voice got lost in his throat. He glanced back and forth between Tatsuya and the car, then quickly moved to the left towards the passenger door. He yanked it open, hesitantly pulling himself inside before closing it behind him. Tatsuya got in the other side, sitting back in the seat with a little sigh, but without starting the car.

Silence hung in the air.

"Tatsuya..."

"...what did you wanna talk about?"

Joshima hung his head. "About... what happened..."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"What the fuck did you do to yourself?"

That stopped him. Joshima sat back at a loss for words, eyes open as he stared across the car. "What do you...?"

"Holy fuck, Shige, I didn't think you were that desperate! To do... something like that..."

Joshima's eyes narrowed. "You think I... _did_ this?"

Tatsuya's voice came out in a mocking tone. "Yeah, 'cuz these things just magically happen."

"I didn't do this to myself!"

"Have you even looked at yourself?!"

" _Would you just listen to me?!_ "

"I mean, you've really stooped to a new level h--"

The sound of the slap echoed through the car. Tatsuya's face was suddenly veered off in the opposite direction, eyes staring out the side window and his cheek stinging with an awful burn.

"Would you fucking... _listen_ to me now?" Joshima was breathing hard. "I did _not_... _do_ this to myself." He withdrew the hand that was still outstretched. "But even if I _did_... even if I _did_... you'd have no right to talk to me like that."

Tatsuya didn't look at him, still staring out the window in silence.

"It's my own fucking choice what I'd wanna do with my body." Joshima grit his teeth together.

"...I don't wanna think about it..."

Joshima bit his lip. "Think about what?"

But Tatsuya didn't answer.

"Think about _what_?"

But the silence trailed on. Tatsuya continued to look out the window. Joshima's shoulders slumped as he sat dejectedly in the passenger seat.

Five minutes passed.

There was a drip on the windshield. Followed by another. And another. There were drips all over it. The sky had gotten darker by this point, rainclouds littering the sky.

"...Tatsuya?"

"...hm?"

Joshima traced a hand across his chest in bemusement, gazing down at the bump under his shirt. "...if I had been like this... back then..."

Tatsuya finally turned to look at him. Slowly. Expression unchanging.

Joshima chewed on the inside of his cheek. "...could we have...?"

Tatsuya stared at him. "What are you trying to get at?"

"...you chose having a family over me..." There was the tiniest glint of tears in Joshima's eyes. "...but what if... I could have _been_ that... family..."

Tatsuya continued to stare at him wordlessly. His eyes had taken on a strange intensity.

"...Shige." He furrowed his brows together. "I liked you 'cuz you were you. ...as a _guy_." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Joshima blinked, unsure.

"...if you'd been a girl, we would never have come out like we did. We'd never have had the _relationship_ we did..." Tatsuya swallowed hard. "...don't you get it?"

Joshima felt one of the tears in his eyes slide down his cheek.

"I love everything about you the way you are, Shige. I love the way your chest feels against mine more than any girl's. I love your stupid, tiny dick more than any girl's vag. I love the way your stupid, bony body feels curled up in my arms more than any girl's could ever feel."

Joshima didn't realize he wasn't breathing until he felt the burning in his chest.

Tatsuya had tears in his eyes now too. He turned away in embarrassment.

"...and that's exactly why I had to leave."

The rain was coming down hard now, a noisy, cold blanket around the car. Beating down on the windshield.

A tiny hiccup made its way out of Joshima's throat. He brought a hand up to his face, almost confused when it came back sopping wet.

"...Tatsuya."

There were no more words as Tatsuya reached across the seat to take a hold of Joshima's shirt, pulling him towards him. There were no more words as Tatsuya's lips took Joshima's and he was kissing him with everything he had, breathing against his mouth, into his mouth, his tongue nearly down his throat as his hands gripped and regripped the fabric of the other's shirt.

There were no more words. Just the sound of the falling rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last thing Taichi'd expected in his already off-kilter, still slightly confused state as he'd lounged about in his apartment that night was to get a knock on his door. Even _more_ unexpected was the fact that it was his now-very-female bandleader that was standing on the other side of the door when he opened it, soaked head to toe and eyes bristling with tears.

"...I don't wanna be alone. ...is this ok?"

And of course Taichi said it was fine. More than fine. Hurry up and come in before you catch a cold or something.

And then Joshima'd practically stumbled inside, still trying to wipe his sopping wet bangs out of his face as he leaked water all over the entryway to Taichi's apartment.

"...sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." Taichi's eyes narrowed in concern. "Let me go get you a towel, kay? You can take your coat off... just on the hook over there is fine." He gestured towards the wall, already starting to back up to procure said towel. When Joshima nodded and started doing as he was told, he finally did leave, making his way to the bathroom and gathering up a few of the towels he'd just washed the day before and hauling them back into the main room.

Joshima'd gotten his coat and shoes off and was now standing in the middle of the carpet, forming a little wet spot beneath his stockinged feet.

Taichi chewed on the inside of his cheek, taking one of the towels and giving the other's hair a quick rustle with it before setting the remaining towels on the back of a nearby chair. "Do you have anything else you can change into?"

Joshima shook his head wordlessly and continued to dry off on his own.

"...I'll... grab you a shirt or something. And some dry underwear. ...though it's just boxers, is that ok?" Why did he suddenly feel so awkward?

Joshima just laughed, almost cynically. "I've been a girl for a day. Boxers are fine, Taichi."

"...right." Taichi stood unsure for a moment, then wandered back to his bedroom. Scavenging through his drawers, he found one of his old Danshi Gohan promotion shirts, then from the top drawer pulled out a clean pair of plaid boxers. He shuffled his way back to the other room.

Only to stop as soon as he lifted his head up.

Joshima was already half-way out of his wet clothes, wet shirt slumped in a pile on the floor and pants down to his knees.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA..." Taichi instantly brought a hand up as some sort of eye-guard, turning his gaze away.

Joshima just raised an eyebrow in confusion and continued sliding his pants off. "What, you didn't have a problem back in the dressing room."

That was because that was before the realization that his leader had _actually_ turned into a _girl_ had fully sunken in. Before he'd realized he'd never be able to look at him the same way again.

"...I just thought I should give you more privacy now..."

Joshima walked casually over and grabbed the clothes from Taichi's hand, the other man still averting his eyes. He slid into them without much trouble, the boxers resting low on his hips and the shirt hanging off his shoulders like a poncho.

Taichi turned back towards him, in the back of his mind taking key note of the fact that the two new lumps on the other's chest were clearly visible beneath his shirt, but saying nothing of it.

"Feeling a little better now?"

Joshima nodded.

"You hungry or anything?"

He ran a hand through his wet hair, flinging out some of the water. "Not really... m'just tired, I guess..."

Taichi bent down to pick up the wet piles that were Joshima's clothes, wandering back towards his washing machine right inside the bathroom and tossing them inside. When he turned back around, Joshima was right behind him, causing his heart to jump for a second and his eyes to instinctively widen.

Though not quite so much as when, in the next moment, Joshima reached forward to wrap his arms around his waist and push his face into his shoulder. The other man's breath came out shaky.

"M'sorry."

Taichi stood stiff as a board. "Sorry for what?"

"...I didn't want to be like this..."

"It's... it's not like it's your fault..."

"...you don't hate me now, do you? We're still the same now, right? I don't want things to change..."

Joshima's words were drowned out for a moment by the feeling of his chest pushed up against his own. He swallowed hard. "Of course I don't hate you. And of course we're the same. Why would we change? You're Shigeru-kun, and you'll always be Shigeru-kun."

He emphasized the 'kun' for Joshima's sake, but a moment later wondered if it hadn't been for his own sake.

"...thanks, Taichi."

And then they stood there for a moment, in the light of the lamp sitting on the nearby chest of drawers, Joshima's wet hair forming a darkened spot on the front of Taichi's shirt.

After a bit, Taichi gave a little sigh and patted the top of Joshima's head. "Wanna go to bed then? I've got filming with Takeshi-kun tomorrow, and I'm sure you've got some kind of filming or meeting tomorrow as well."

Joshima nodded wordlessly, and Taichi hoped that talking about work helped keep a sense of normalcy despite everything that happened that day. He gave Joshima a little squeeze and then gently pushed him off. "Come on."

They made their way over towards the bedroom, Taichi shutting off the lamp on the way, glad he'd thought to leave the bedroom light on when he'd gone in to get clothes earlier. He shut the door behind them.

And then the awkward feeling came back. Because he just realized that he'd been about to pull off his shirt and pants. And suddenly he felt like he shouldn't.

Shigeru-kun, Shigeru-kun, Shigeru- _kun_...

This wasn't the first time Joshima'd stayed over at his place. Even in his own bed. And never before had he had any qualms about sleeping in his boxers with the other man.

If things were truly the same, he'd have no problem now.

He pursed his lips together, then finally slid off his shirt, flinging it over into the nearby laundry bin before pushing his pants down and off to join them.

"Sorry, I didn't make the bed this morning..." He looked guiltily over at the unkempt covers.

But Joshima just smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine."

Taichi stood for another moment, uneasily, then slung a hand out towards the bed. "Get in. I'll turn the light off."

To which he did promptly, bathing the room in darkness. He heard the creak that meant Joshima'd gotten in, then made his way over himself, feeling out in the blackness to make sure he didn't whap his shin or something, then sliding in under the covers and maneuvering about until he was comfortable.

The silence returned. The room was still pitch-black in front of his eyes, but slowly getting lighter as his eyes adjusted.

There was a creak next to him. The shuffle of covers. He could feel the mattress get pushed down next to him, and then the squishy lump that was his bandleader was splayed out on top of him, face snug in his shirt and legs lazily straddled across his own.

"L-...Leader?"

It was quiet a moment. Taichi's heart was beating twice as fast in his chest.

"...s, sorry." The voice came out muffled. "Is it ok?" And then even quieter. "I just don't wanna be alone..."

Taichi calmed his racing heart to a much more reasonable pace, hands opening and closing awkwardly until he resolved to clasping them across the other's back. Joshima felt soft and snug in his arms. He felt his face grow warm.

"...it's fine."

He ruffled the other's hair in what he hoped was a friendly-guy-friends gesture.

"Go to sleep, kay?"

"...m'kay."

And then Joshima was snoring softly into his shirt, limp in his arms and warm against his chest.

And Taichi realized there was no way things were going to be the same anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Taichi woke up the next morning, he found himself with his arms wrapped around Joshima's waist and his face burrowed into the crook of the other's neck, the other man splayed out on his back and snoring up at the ceiling. It took him a second, memories from the night, and well, _day_ before rushing back into his head, and then a small smile simply spread across his face as he nuzzled his face against the skin of the other's neck.

Feeling ever so sneaky, and excusing himself due to his instinctive manly needs, he let one of his hands drift up the other's chest, fingers groping for the familiar-feeling lump.

Somehow or another, however, his hand made it all the way up to the other's neck without finding anything. Eyes narrowing and lips lowering into a frown, he felt back down, searching out the entirety of the other's chest. Yet still, to no avail.

His eyes widened even further, and heart beating faster, his hand flew down between the other's legs.

Only to discover an all-too-familiar-feeling bump nestled beneath the fabric of his boxers.

Taichi felt his heart stop.

All the groping, however, had woken up the owner of said bump, who was now stretching his arms up over his head with a big yawn, eyes opening groggily. He turned his head to look at Taichi, of whom was now staring at him in almost wide-eyed betrayal.

"Good morning~"

Taichi didn't respond.

Joshima cocked his head in puzzlement. "Hm? What is it?" He pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes traveling down the length of his body sleepily.

And then they stopped. And suddenly he wasn't so sleepy anymore.

He grabbed himself between the legs.

"TAICHI."

He was all the way up now, sitting straight up on the bed as he stared at his crotch.

"TAICHI, TAICHI."

His hands went to his chest, feeling around, feeling all over it, sliding up and down the fabric of his shirt.

"TAICHI, I'M A GUY AGAIN."

He was practically crying he was so happy. He pulled the front of his boxers out so he could peer down into them just to make sure, never having been more excited to see his dick in his entire life.

Taichi, however, continued to lie dejectedly on the bed, pouting into the sheets.

"TAICHI. EVERYTHING'S OK. I'M A GUY. I HAVE A PENIS AGAIN."

Joshima flung himself down on the other man, burying himself into his chest and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Except that this time, gone were the soft, squishy lumps against his chest, and gone was the slender waist pressed up against his own. This time Taichi felt the other's dick poking against him just slightly through the fabric of his boxers.

But the biggest problem was the fact that the same flush rose to his face as last night, and his heart sped up the same way as last night.

And suddenly Taichi knew something was very, very wrong.

"Oh, fuck."


End file.
